Fate of Awakening Love
by NigHtEyeZ
Summary: An AU fic. Kagome, an average sweet angel. Inuyasha, a terrible little brat. And they... ah, you'll have to read it then. ^_^


Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Inuyasha. Period.  
  
Small Note: Thanks to you guys who reviewed for The Day You Betray Me! On to the new fic!  
  
  
  
Humans and youkais live in harmony in this world. There were no brutal killings from either side but both still kept their distance. One wrong move, the peace and harmony will vanish in thin air. It was like a time bomb waiting to explode. But nobody cared... So, it's not our business too, ne? *Smile*  
  
~*~*~ Fate of Awakening Love ~*~*~  
  
Chapter one  
  
//Kagome, I've come back. I'm back to marry you. //  
  
I watched with a teary blurred vision, as the man trusted a huge bouquet of red roses into my arms. He spoke with a meaningful tone, which only I knew. Those who are not of our concern will not realize how much hard work and suffering he had gone through just so he could say those words to me. Gods, how I love him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Higurashi Kagome could never forget the first time she met Takahashi Inuyasha. She was thirteen years old and he, ten.  
  
~*~  
  
Some banging and clashing sounds indicated that there was a new family moving into this old and run-down flat. Loud shouting voices from a man and a woman who were cursing each other could be heard.  
  
If you hear them clearly, the man was fed-up with the woman's slow motion, while the woman was tired of the man's all-talk-no-work attitude.  
  
Kagome was just back from school. She saw the ten years old Takahashi Inuyasha leaning against the moving truck outside her flat. At first look, she knew he was a unique little boy.  
  
No, make that a unique little hanyou. Two white doggy ears poked out from his head, silvery white hair and golden eyes that seemed too cold. With no doubt, he was half human and half youkai.  
  
Why does he look so... unfriendly? He was just a kid. Yet, he doesn't look like one.  
  
The clothes he wears were turning yellow due to washing the garments over and over again. There were a few strings coming loose from his clothes, not to mention the clumps of dirt stuck to certain parts of it.  
  
It all comes down to one thing. He looks like a street rat. The kid wasn't the least cute, not with deathly glare hidden inside his golden orbs. Kagome's first opinion - Her new neighbor is a problem hanyou.  
  
"Watcha starring at, bitch? Never seen a hanyou before? Feh!" The sudden rude and childish voice awakens Kagome from her thoughts.  
  
He startled Kagome. The girl took a step back and pressed her school bag in front of her chest to clam her racing heart. She spoke in a soft tone.  
  
"Your furnitures are blocking the entrance, I can't walk across it. A- and... don't use rude words, didn't your teacher ever teach you that?"  
  
The little hanyou grinned evilly and walked towards her. "Yeah, she did. But what's the use since that bitch can't stop herself from using it too?"  
  
He had to lift his head up because Kagome was a head taller than him. "You're scared of me. Aren't you?"  
  
Once again, Kagome took another step back. There were bullies in her school too; including the ones in her classroom. Needless to say, this little hanyou was going to be the king of all bullies after a few years, maybe even worse.  
  
She had no experience with this type of people/hanyou; even though it was just a little brat she was facing. The only choice for her was to run away. She planned to take a longer route up to her fourth floored home. But...  
  
"Hey! Going away so soon?" The little hanyou grabbed her school bag and forbids her to go any further. As she was about to yell at him to let go, but her voice was caught in her throat, because a clawed hand was pressed against her flat chest.  
  
"AH!!" Kagome pushed him away with all her might and covered her chest with her school bag again. She was at the verge of crying but rage soon taken over. Glaring at the hanyou who had carelessly fell on the ground, she gritted her teeth in anger. "Pervert!"  
  
Suddenly, he laughed out loud, a perfect sinister laughter. "Flat!! And a bra too!! I think you better stop wearing the bra, in case it can't grow any larger. Why is it so different from my teacher's? Ha!!" He rolled on the ground laughing, making his already dirty clothing dirtier.  
  
Anger was all Kagome could feel, but she was powerless. All she could do was give him another glare then sprint off into the flat. She passed a pair of husband and wife and almost gotten hit by the man.  
  
The pair had already started a battle and was currently screaming and shouting at each other. Kagome hurried to the staircase, she didn't stop running until their voices couldn't be heard.  
  
[That's so scary! How did such a family moved into our flat?? I guess there won't be any peace as long as they're here.]  
  
Kagome rubbed her chest. They were still sore from the boy's wicked joke. She'd cursed him, if she knew how. Other from the pain she was experiencing, her pride had also been shattered into tiny pieces. [I never want to see that little brat again! Never!!]  
  
~*~  
  
(A week later)  
  
After dinner, the Higurashi family was doing what normal families do. Mr. Higurashi was watching the news in front of the television, Mrs. Higurashi was washing the dishes and Souta locked himself up in his room, reading comics.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had asked Kagome to bring the black rubbish bag downstairs. "Mama, I'm going now." She went inside the kitchen to inform her mother.  
  
"Wait a second, I'm not done with the rubbish." Mrs. Higurashi poured the unfinished food inside the rubbish bag.  
  
"Ne, you know that new family who moved in last week? That husband and wife never stops quarreling. It was quiet for these two days. I've heard from Mrs. Kaora from the third floor that an ambulance came to carry them off after a brutal fight they had. She told me that it was their child that called the ambulance!" Mrs. Higurashi paused to catch her breath  
  
"The husband spends his times with bar girls, the wife loves to gamble, and they fought whenever they see each other. Kagome, do not speak to them. Heh, I think their child is nothing better than them. I heard he ate in a stall yesterday and wouldn't pay up. He even wrecked the poor owner's fruit stall!!"  
  
Kagome stayed quiet all these time. Her mother loves to gossip, just like any other. She wondered just how many lies were there added inside the story her mother told. But she was sure of one thing, the new family on the second floor was someone she never want to meet.  
  
Being bullied by a little hanyou was one thing; she hates to imagine what would his parents be like. She tied up the black plastic bag and walked out to the living room. "I'm going to buy some notebooks downstairs before coming back."  
  
"Don't stay too long." Her father said with his eyes still glued onto the television.  
  
Kagome slowly made her way down the staircase. Her legs automatically stopped upon arriving at the second floor, where the new family stayed. Since there was only one family living on the second floor, it was totally dark.  
  
Had her eyes fooled her or is there a small orange light somewhere down the staircase? Nope, the orange light was coming towards her.  
  
"Hey!" The familiar young voice called out. The hanyou took out his cigarette and blew a mouthful of smoke at Kagome's face.  
  
"Argh!! *Cough* *Cough*" She was surprised and coughed from the smoke a few times. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness to see her 'sworn enemy' in front of her.  
  
"Y-you smoke?!" That was the words that come out when she could finally breath. Her moral and busybody attitude were at its peak. [God! Just how old is he??]  
  
The little hanyou's left arm, which was bleeding badly, made her heart skip a beat. She held his hand up and said in a demanding voice. "You're hurt! Why...why didn't you put some medicine on it?"  
  
He pulled his hand sharply away from Kagome, hurting it at the same time. He winced in pain. [Shit, I'm going to kill those bastards tomorrow.] "Don't touch me, wench!"  
  
Why is this kid so fierce? His eyes looked like it could swallow someone up. Kagome was slowly getting scared again. [B-but he's hurt, so he shouldn't have any strength left to bully me, right? His parents aren't home...] Kagome pitied him.  
  
"I-I'll help you with that wound, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha stepped on another step of the staircase so he was looking at Kagome eye to eye. "You have fallen in love with me, ne? Feh, let me tell you this, I ain't interested in old woman like you. You ugly human, I won't allow you to admire me!!"  
  
Red lines formed on Kagome's cheeks due to her anger rising. She clenched her hands into fists. "You should really wash your mouth, it's full of rude and dirty words, you're not cute and I've never met such a brat like you before!"  
  
Same as a week before, she had to run away from this little terror. She swears to never bother with that idiot brat again! "Oi! Your stuff!" With one swift kick, the rubbish bag came tumbling down the staircase and smacked her ankle.  
  
She had a low growl inside her throat but picked up the rubbish bag anyway. Ignoring the maniac hanyou's laughter, she proceeds to walk down to ground floor and did her duty. She reminded herself to ignore the mad dog later when she walks back.  
  
But... that kid was left alone with no adults to guide him. Everyone is being afraid of him or just didn't care about him, is that the cause of his bad attitude? Ignoring and pushing him away would only worsen his case.  
  
Of course, it was really none of her business. He had just merely wounded his left arm, smoking, being a bad kid and all. But then, nobody helped him to bandage his wound; nobody cared about him. He was sitting in the dark staircase smoking. Alone.  
  
No one, not even a bad kid like him deserves this treatment. Kagome walked to the stationary shop to get her notebooks. As she passed the food stall, she stopped for a moment. [Had he eaten?]  
  
Next she passed the small pharmacy, the image of the hanyou's bleeding arm came into mind. In the end, she walked back without her notebooks. Instead, there was some antiseptic, cotton wools, bandages and a bento filled with chicken and rice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Take it." The kid was still smoking in his same position when Kagome came back to the second floor. She switched on the hallway light to see the sharp alertness in his eyes.  
  
"W-what?" He looked down at the opened bento on his lap; next he looked at the human girl. [Feh, this nosy woman must be the same as that stupid female teacher! Thinking that she's a goddess or something, helping 'piteous' hanyou to show their kindness, loads of bullshit!]  
  
Kagome squatted down. She snatched away the lighted cigarette from his hand, the lighter and the packet of cigarettes that was lying on the floor. "Stop smoking, eat."  
  
"Shit! Who do you think you are? You bi-ummm-" The little brats amazing curses were blocked by a mouthful of steamy rice. Once Kagome shoved the food into his mouth, he seemed to lose all ability to talk/curse.  
  
He can spit it out, better still, he can even smash the seemingly delicious bento onto the floor and step on it to show that he was as mean as he looks. But- *Rumble* *Rumble*  
  
He was almost drowned by his own saliva. What the heck? He'll have the strength to curse the girl after his hunger was cured!! And so, the hanyou starts attacking his food. After the rumbling ceased and finally stopped, he smiled cruelly.  
  
He threw the innocent bento on the floor and stomped on it, and then he lifted his head to give a satisfying evil grin to the girl. He always knew how to get on people's nerves. Sure enough, Kagome's face was boiling red.  
  
She threw the innocent bottle of antiseptic at him and turned to leave. She swears again to never give a damn about that brat!! [I hate him!]  
  
"Hey that hurt!" He rubbed his forehead where the bottle hit him.  
  
"Stupid brat!!" Kagome yelled at him. She quickly disappeared so that he couldn't laugh at her anymore.  
  
"You're the stupid brat! Ugly human! Busybody! Feh!!" He shouted back at no one precisely. All that activities were making his bleeding arm hurt more. Just when he needed to smoke, he finally realized that the girl had taken his packet of cigarettes and lighter.  
  
"Bitch!! Thief! Steal my cigarettes, would you? I'll get you for this!"  
  
~*~  
  
(Few days later)  
  
"Oi, Gin, is that blind beggar for real?" The street was crowed with all kinds of people and youkais walking by.  
  
Sitting on a bench was three kids about the age of ten. To be precise, they were two humans and one hanyou. The one who was sitting in the middle and smoking was none other then Takahashi Inuyasha. He had become the worst problematic student to the teachers at his new school after one month.  
  
"I don't know." The kid named Gin grinned and scratched his head.  
  
"I think he really is blind. Look, he did not thanked those who gave him money, so I guess he's really a blind man." The other kid appeared smarter then the first.  
  
Inuyasha threw away his cigarette and snorted. "The amount of money inside his bowl is enough for me to buy a few days worth of food." His idiotic parents were gone to god-knows-where, leaving the house without a single dollar.  
  
He had already blackmailed a couple of kids, but what he managed to get wasn't enough to buy shit.  
  
Gin stammered. "Y-you're stealing?"  
  
"Steal? Why the hell should I steal? I'm TAKING it right in front of him." He gave the weakling, Gin, a slight punch then moved towards the blind beggar.  
  
Inuyasha squatted and swiftly snatched a handful of money... "Hey! What are you doing? You brat! Taking money from a beggar!!"  
  
The supposedly blind beggar grabbed Inuyasha's arm and accused him in a loud voice. Inuyasha had never expected this blind beggar was actually faking it. He struggled furiously to get free.  
  
"You fake blind beggar! Using peoples sympathize to get money! Son of a bitch!"  
  
*SMACK* The little hanyou had been punch until his chin was facing the wrong way. But the one who had screamed was actually the blind beggar.  
  
Inuyasha had strikes the beggar's 'weak point' at the same time he received a full blow. He will show that useless beggar not to mess with this hanyou! The beggar groans in pain and curled himself up into a little ball.  
  
"The police are here!"  
  
Police sirens could be heard from afar. Many people who didn't want trouble had disappeared already, including Inuyasha's useless 'friends'.  
  
His cheek hurts like hell, but the money was all he cares about. Screw them police.  
  
Someone stopped him from taking 'his' money. A hand grabbed his arm and that someone said with a low, harsh voice. "Get moving already! And don't take other peoples money!"  
  
If it weren't because Inuyasha was too hungry and tired, he wouldn't have even budged. One look at the person who was pulling him, Inuyasha stopped struggling and allowed his legs to follow her lead.  
  
"Oi, stupid girl! Why'd you do that for??"  
  
That was what she herself wanted to know too. Didn't she tell herself not to bother this brat? Kagome turned back to him when they had run far enough. "Y-you! How could you steal other peoples money!!"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "That fake beggar was doing the same thing too."  
  
"Well, it's still wrong! And you've skipped school!!" Kagome pointed out another fact.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the huge clock tower nearby. It reads two thirty in the afternoon. He grinned. "You've skipped school too, bad girl."  
  
"I'm having exams today!" She sighed in defeat. Why can't she just ignore this little hanyou? Was it because his parents were never seen with him? Or was it because she won't believe a ten-year-old could turn out to be such an evil kid?  
  
He can steal without feeling guilty at a young age. No one can say what might he become in his adulthood. For one whole month, Kagome had been trying to avoid him. But every time yelling voices or sounds of broken glasses could be heard from the floor below, she would be worried about this hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha studied the girl who was a head taller than him. The pain in his cheek was killing him, and to make matter worse, he didn't get the money. And all because of this stupid bitch!  
  
"Oi! Give me all the money you have now, or else!" He demanded.  
  
"Eh?" What? A little brat was blackmailing her? "Why do you want my money?" She can't help it but to shout. She was older than him for god's sake!  
  
"Eat. What else? Now hand over the money and stop asking stupid questions."  
  
"If you want to eat, then say so. Don't talk like a robber. Here, I'll bring you to eat!" Kagome dragged the little bad hanyou into a restaurant before he had a chance to refuse.  
  
[Erm... does this means I've succeeded in blackmailing her?] Inuyasha had dozens of question marks on his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome couldn't escape her fate of helping the kid over and over again. Her parents, their neighbors had been warning her not to come to close to the new family. But of course, what they don't know won't hurt them.  
  
She doesn't mind paying for the kid's daily meals once in a while, but she was afraid of trouble. So she still tries her best to keep away from him.  
  
Takahashi Inuyasha is one hanyou kid that doesn't understands the meaning of 'repaying kindness', 'be thankful' and 'respect your elders'.  
  
With his bean-curd brain, he's the type of person who'd snatch when he's hungry; beat up someone when he's bored, rude words seemed to be the only words he knows. He hates anyone who shows signs of piteous glance to him.  
  
If he wasn't a porcupine in his last life, he might have been a street rat. She doesn't know why, but somehow she always ended up with him. Example now.  
  
[Why? Just why isn't Inuyasha's parents home?] Kagome sweat dropped as Inuyasha's discipline teacher went on rambling about the hanyou's bad behavior. Her fingers twirled uneasily around the rubbish bag.  
  
She pushed down the urge to roll her eyes. All she had wanted to do was to bring the rubbish bag downstairs, so how the heck did she ended up here?  
  
Even so, Kagome obediently sat inside Inuyasha's home and allowed the teacher to lecture her for a whole hour. That brat gambled, blackmailed and fights in school. Skipping school sounds like child's play to her now after hearing all the things Inuyasha had done.  
  
"Excuse me, you should talk with his parents." [Not me!] Kagome silently added. She was starting to have a headache.  
  
"I know! But nobody ever picks up the phone. It is either there's nobody home or they're quarrelling if we manage to visit them; they're violent peoples! I've saw Inuyasha come to school bruises and I think it's his parents doing. We had asked for help from the social workers. But this kid is plain terrible! He had chased away ten of our people, two or three of them even landed in the hospital."  
  
"Bitch! Are you finish with your fucking speech!?" Striding out of the kitchen was a pretty fumed up Inuyasha. Because he can't find anything to eat, he's temper rise quickly.  
  
"See what I told you? He doesn't even show respect for his teacher! This country's future is over, I tell you! What would become of our society?! Takahashi Inuyasha, if you don't change your attitude soon, the school isn't going to keep you!" The female teacher shrieked.  
  
She had never seen such a spoiled student in her life! After two months worth of 'love' she tried to teach him, he had only become worst. Maybe physical punishment was what he needed.  
  
"Scram! Get lost, you old bitch! I had enough of listening to you!" He kicked the chair his teacher was sitting on.  
  
"Why you..." The teacher was at loss of words.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you know that she's your teacher!?" As much as she didn't want to, Kagome entered the battle zone. She can't stand how rude the hanyou was talking to his teacher.  
  
"Screw you! So what if she is my teacher?? Both of you, get out of my house, NOW!!" Inuyasha walked forward to grab Kagome's arm.  
  
"You little brat!!" With strength coming from nowhere, Kagome struggled away from his grasp. "Don't you understand what is respect your teacher? She cares for you, is this the way you repay her?!"  
  
The hanyou raised his eyebrow and glared at the trembling girl. She was scared; he could smell it. Shout at him, the great hanyou, would she? She's asking for it!!  
  
"I'm gonna burn your whole family alive!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Everything stayed quiet for three seconds. Kagome stared at her hand. She can't believe she had slapped the kid.  
  
"Bitch!" It was already in his rules that nobody can slap his face; at least nobody alive! There was no such thing as 'female cannot be beaten' in his dictionary. His golden eyes scanned the room and found a Swiss army knife. He picked it up and decided to scare Kagome with it before pounding her.  
  
"No! Don't!" The forgotten teacher held Inuyasha back from advancing Kagome. But somehow, one way or another, the knife managed to slash Kagome's left arm.  
  
It was bleeding but the cut wasn't deep. Inuyasha's target was to scare Kagome and not really hurt her; it was the stupid teacher's fault that Kagome was bleeding. All three stayed shocked for another three seconds.  
  
The female teacher groaned and faint; she fell onto the sofa right behind her. Lucky her.  
  
"It's bleeding..." Kagome took out her handkerchief to press onto her wound. How bad was the cut, she did not know. But the amount of blood dyeing into her white hanky was remarkably a lot.  
  
Her wound felt hot and spicy, because of the pale face Inuyasha was showing, she decided to hold back her tears. He had enough shock.  
  
"I have some medicine in my room." He said but his eyes were still glued onto her bleeding arm.  
  
"Don't bother, I'll go back and tend it myself." She turned and walked away. Inuyasha did not stop her. She wasn't mad at him. She was scared.  
  
Can anyone save that child from getting worse? Is there any way to save him? As bad as he might sound, he was still feeling guilty and worried when he unintentionally hurts her. This shows that there might still be a good part of him hidden.  
  
Fate made it possible for her, an average sweet little girl, and him, your-worst-nightmare little hanyou, to be neighbors. So is it fate that she's stuck with him forever?  
  
Kagome shook her head at that sudden horrible thought. [Over my dead body.]  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
AN: Hi! So do you like this AU fic? This is my first AU fic! I know Inuyasha and Kagome has major OOCness in them... Inuyasha is younger than Kagome, but as a hanyou, he grows up faster than her. So, it means Inuyasha and Kagome are actually the same age. ^_^  
  
Chapter two takes place after three years. Kagome sixteen and Inuyasha thirteen. I hope you'll be open-minded about me making Inuyasha such a badass kid. There's going to be a lot of rude words spoken by him and here, I would like to tell you: Smoking is bad for health.  
  
If you think I should continue, please review and tell me to. Because this is my very first AU fic, I'm very excited and scared that it does not suite your taste. Lastly, Inuyasha + Kagome 4ever!!! 


End file.
